Kennedy 20
by the almighty alphamon
Summary: He was once a prince, but driven from his home planet, armed with a sword and an omnitrix, he meets Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max on his first epic adventre. Retelling of the original ben 10 series throught the eyes of an OC. first installment in the Kennedy 20 saga.
1. Prologue

Kennedy 20

**I do not own Ben 10**

Prologue

King Solaris paced continuously, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his second child. His wife Mia had gone into labour not to long ago and he was caring for his year old son and heir Soonta. He wanted to think of something else so he could get his mind off of the situation. He remembered how he became king of the galaxy, son of king Iblis and brother to Lunaris. He also remembered as he looked down at his Omnitrix the agreement with Azmuth that he had made. Azmuth was an old friend who was saved by Solaris when he was only the prince. Solaris discovered of Azmuths "new project" how it was a work of art and it could help maintain piece and order to his empire. Azmuth promised to supply king Solaris's species, the Loboans with Omnitrix's. There was only going to be one but made an exception as he owed it to Solaris.

But most of all he remembered how he met his love and dear queen Mia at an annual party and the joy of having Soonta. Until one of they handmaids entered the room, she curtsied to the king who asked. "How is she?"

"She will be fine" he replied.

"…..and the child?" he continued to question.

"The Twins will make it too" she informed him.

"Twins, can I see her?" he asked his last question.

"Of course your majesty, of course" she claimed as she stepped aside.

He hurried in with Soonta to visit his wife and offspring. "Mia how are you feeling"

"Think of it this way I just gave birth to two babies" she humorously replied her white hair that matched Soontas in a bit of a mess. "But it was worth it, a boy and a girl"

"What shall we name them? You can decide as I named soonta".

"I like Jade for the girl and Kennedy for the boy".

"But those are earthly names".

"You did say I could decide!" she exclaimed. The king nodded his head in approval and prepared to the ceremony of the presentations of his new children. As night ascended the Loboans started to transform into their werewolf forms, and the rulers lifted the siblings into the air to present the newest arrivals.


	2. And then there were 20

Kennedy 20

**I do not own Ben 10**

Episode 1: And then there were 20

"Wake up, come on dude, Wake up. Are you ok?" the white haired boy said awaking his younger brother. Kennedy wiped the sleep out of his eyes. The brown haired boy proceeded to leap to his feet. He yawned, tired from the late night. "Do you have any idea what master Daedelous would do if you were late for combat training today?" continued Soonta

"Yeah!" yelled his twin sister "He will speak to dad about how much of a pathetic prince you are."

"Well excuse me princess" he complained to his sister "If I recall, I'm already a better fighter than you."

"Ah, give it a rest Kennedy you know how girls are with their interests" Soonta exclaimed "besides, we gotta get moving to our lessons."

"Ok" the eleven year old boy darted off at top speed, his 12 year old brother not too far behind.

Jade looked on "Boys will be boys."

Arriving at the class the siblings were surprised to see their parents there speaking to Daedelous. "Mother, Father what brings you here?" Soonta questioned.

"I have some troubling news my children. The planet is under invasion." The king explained.

"Invasion? Are you kidding me?" Kennedy laughed to himself "We have the most powerful fighting force in the galaxy, millions of soldiers each armed with an Omnitrix…"

"Exactly" the king interrupted "The threat we are facing is a warlord named Vilgax. When we were assisting the plumbers he attempted to possess my Omnitrix. He almost succeeded, but thanks to the Plumbers efforts, He failed. Now he has returned and if he kills a single member of our planet, he will take their Omnitrix and attempt to overthrow us. Which is why we are evacuating every living soul off of the planet."

The three Were in shock "Why can't we just fight him or blast him out of the sky in a ship?" Soonta asked.

"He has an entire army of his own and he alone is hard enough to defeat. So we have

Decided you have to go too, until an alliance is formed and we have the strength to bring Vilgax to his knees." The Queen answered. "Daedelus present them." Daedelus stepped forward with five orbs. 3 opened and objects shot out onto their wrists. They realised that the watch devices were Omnitrixes. "Whoa, this is great, this is….. thank you" Kennedy said dazzled by his new item.

"These are not toys" Daedelus informed the trio. "They are to protect yourselves. These other 2 orbs hold spare Omnitrixes that we can't afford to lose to Vilgax."

The three understood their mentors words and said their goodbyes, they entered their ship.

The ship was used for space exploration and it seemed the best way to escape, the siblings were trained in flight and immediately started the power systems. After waiting a few a minutes, Soonta, the most experienced of the three took control in the cockpit. The ship eventually took off. Kennedy was fiddling with his Omnitrix, as Jade was just looking out of the window. Literally staring into space. "20!" Kennedy yelled. "20 aliens, that's how many I have, what about yours Soonta?"

"You may not have noticed but I'm piloting the ship" Soonta rudely replied.

"Geez, sorry" Kennedy said to himself "You think you know a guy."

A Couple of hours later, well beyond the point of boredom, Kennedy finally asked "Soonta have you found a planet yet?"

"Glad you asked because yes" Soonta answered pointing at the monitor to show a blue and green world.

"Earth? You can't be serious" Kennedy complained "That planet is nowhere near our status in the galaxy."

Soonta claimed "Mother and Father only wanted us to be safe and this seems to be the best chance"

"What, why" Kennedy asked.

"Because INCOMING!" Soonta yelled as the ship was being attacked by a battalion of robots. Soonta activated battle mode and 2 pods opened up with turrets in them. Kennedy manned 1 and Jade mounted the other. Kennedy was an excellent shooter and one robot foolishly came flying towards Kennedy's pod, but underestimating his opponent, he was blasted into oblivion by Kennedy's turret. He destroyed about another 4, while the less experienced Jade was having trouble. But then to Kennedy's shock, her pod was blasted and became detached from the rest of the ship.

"Jade" Kennedy screamed as her pod went hurling into space with her in it. "Soonta, turn around, Jade's been detached"

"I'm sorry brother, but I can't seem to shake these guys off" Soonta replied. But Kennedy made the biggest mistake of his life, he wasn't paying attention and one of the robots blasted his pod. Just like his sister before him his pod detached and he was falling to earth. And then his second mistake he didn't use his Omnitrix. The last thing he felt was a thud and then darkness.

"Wake up, come on dude, Wake up, are you ok?" Kennedy opened his eyes to see a brown haired boy standing over him. "Uh…. grandpa, it seems that this isn't the only thing falling out of the sky today" the boy continued. Kennedy sat up and noticed what was on the boy's wrist. Panicking, he checked the orb that he was protecting and realised that the Omnitrix it contained was now in this boy's possession.

"Where did you get that?" Kennedy questioned.

"You tell me, you're wearing one" the boy replied. Kennedy remembered that if he selected one of his aliens he probably would have been able to save the ship and Soonta.

"Where's Soonta and Jade?" He asked again. The boy looked awfully confused. "Have you seen a boy white hair and a girl with brown?"

"Sorry you're the only kid I've seen fall out of the sky today." He replied. "By the way are you ok? I'm Ben."

"Kennedy, I am called Kennedy." He then noticed 2 other people watching, a middle aged, grey haired man and a ginger haired girl in blue. "And them?"

"Oh yeah that's my grandpa Max and the girl over there is Gwen…..my cousin." Ben explained. He exteneded his hand to shake Kennedy's who was only confused. But then his senses kicked in. There was something coming, something dangerous.

"Get down" Kennedy yelled as he pushed Ben to the floor, immediately followed by Kennedy darting to Knock Max and Gwen to the floor. As the same robots that attacked earlier his ship arrived. Kennedy wasn't going to mess up this time.

He readied his Omnitrix and selected an icon. He started to transform, fur enveloping his body, eyes disappearing, teeth sharpening (although his canines were already sharp). _A Vulpimancer._ He thought to himself. _Lets see what you can do. _Readying his claws he rushed straight into combat, slicing his way through many of the drones.

"Whoa, sweet, I wanna try that" Ben did what he saw Kennedy do and press the button. He was engulfed in flames and volcanic rock enveloped him. He became taller and glowed brightly. "AAAAAGH, I'm on fire" He screamed, his voice deeper. He then shot flames from his hands, destroying 2 drones. Ben tried to control his powers while Kennedy proceeded to hack his way through the enemies, until finally defeating their foes. The two reverted back to human forms. "Sweet, that was awesome" Ben exclaimed.

"You think this is a games?" Kennedy angrily protested "I have Vilgaxian drones on my tail, separated from my siblings and have lost an omnitrix to a guy who doesn't take things seriously"

"Hey, Geez, sorry" Ben apologized.

"*sigh*, never mind, I gotta get going, I have siblings to find" Kennedy said walking off. But then Gwen went up to him and asked.

"You know what? I'm stuck with this loser over there and I know what you're getting at, but I'm sure we can help you find your brother and sister, right Grandpa?"

"Well, if it doesn't really get in the way of our trip, I suppose so" Max replied.

"If you are positive about it, I'm truly grateful to you, and I will repay you, prince's word"

"Wait, you're a prince?" Gwen asked.

"Second child of Solaris, king of Loboa and the galaxy." Kennedy responded.

"Cool, an alien prince" Ben smiled "If you want to repay us, you can start by training me to use the watch"

"Fine, only because you're helping me, it's stuck to your wrist and you need it." Kennedy replied "But now we must make our leave have you got any form of transport?"

"We certainly have and it's right over there" Max pointed to a rusty old vehicle. Kennedy's heart sank. Something gave him the feeling he was going to enjoy this trip.

"We can start by follwing I have a have on my radar" Kennedy claimed "It should lead us to the other Omnitirix, it's really important that nobody finds it."

"Hey that's where we're hading off to" Max Interrupted "All aboard the rust bucket"

" You'll get used to that" Gwen informed Kennedy as they all boarded the RV And it drove off to their next destination.

End of episode 1.


End file.
